


Swings and Hand Holding

by NyomiOwahama



Category: One Piece
Genre: father daughter bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyomiOwahama/pseuds/NyomiOwahama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Kyros works a lot, but some days, he gets to spend some quality time with his daughter and just have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swings and Hand Holding

“Come on, Daddy, you said we would go ten minutes ago,” Rebecca said, grabbing Kyros’s hand and tugging on his arm, which didn’t even budge despite her effort.  
  
“H-hold on a second, sweetie,” Kyros answered, pulling his arm back as gently as he could from his daughter’s hand, “Just let me put my gloves on, alright?”  
  
Rebecca rolled her big, round eyes, but waited patiently until her father had slipped his thick, leather gloves onto his hands before taking one again. She was used to her father’s odd behavior, and her mother had once explained he did it because he loved her, which she didn’t really understand but accepted anyways.  
  
“How’s school been going?” Kyros asked as they walked down the street, heading in the direction of the community park.  
  
“It loads of fun, except for math, math is super yucky,” Rebecca complained, “Aunt Viola been helping me with it, but it’s still really hard,” she told her father.  
  
“I heard you’re doing really well at PE, Ms. Nico called us to tell us how talented you are,” he said, smiling down at the pink-haired girl.  
  
“Yeah, I even beat all the boys. The only one who can keep up with me is Luffy, but I beat Cavendish and Bartolomeo and everyone else,” Rebecca boasted, bouncing on the ball of her feet as they walked.  
  
“That’s my little girl,” Kyros praised, patting her head with his free hand, “But don’t feel like you need to beat everyone, as long as you’re having fun, that’s all that matters.”  
  
“But that’s what you do. You beat anyone who messes with grandpa, right?” Rebecca asked, swinging their arms back and forth.  
  
Kyros’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, “N-no, not at all, I mean, it’s not the same kind of beating,” he rushed out.  
  
“I wanna grow up to be just like you though,” she said, lower lip sticking out a bit in a pout, “How can I do that if I don’t beat everyone?”  
  
His eyes widened even more, “No R-rebecca you d-don’t want to be like me,” he stuttered, shaking his head back and forth.  
  
“Yes, I do,” Rebecca said firmly, stomping her foot on the ground.  
  
Spying an oncoming tantrum, Kyros quickly pretended to lose his balance, flailing about widely until he heard his daughter’s laughter. He grinned, “The world must have suddenly shifted or something,” he said, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Rebecca smiled brightly, “You’re so silly, Daddy,” he said. She looked ahead and let go of her father’s hand, “There it is!” She ran ahead of Kyros and jumped onto one of the free swings at the park. “Push me, push me,” she called.  
  
Kyros hurried over and stood behind Rebecca, giving her a fairly gentle shove to get her going. He slowly brought her further and further up, until she was squealing and laughing so loud he was sure the entire neighborhood could hear. After that, he helped her along the jungle gym, ready to catch her if she couldn’t quite make the next bar, but there was no need. Clearly Ms. Nico had been right about her startling physical ability. She could handle herself just fine.  
  
As Rebecca tired, she grabbed Kyros’s hand again and slowly led him over to the empty soccer field, plopping down in the grass. She sighed heavily, glancing at her father from the corner of her eyes. “Daddy, can we have more days like this, just the two of us?” She asked, looking down at her lap, “I don’t see you a lot ‘cause you work so much. I don’t like it.”  
  
Kyros blinked, tears welling in the corner of his eyes as he looked down at Rebecca. “It’s only for a little while. Then we’ll be free to spend as much time together as we want,” he promised.  
  
Rebecca looked up, “You mean it?” She asked, staring at her father.  
  
“Of course,” Kyros answered, nearly tipping over as Rebecca launched herself at him. For once, he couldn’t bring himself to be worried about tainting her. She was too pure and sweet to ever be tainted.


End file.
